


Welcome Aboard

by TheBarfly001



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Couple, F/M, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Buzz pops the question to Zoey. *oneshot* This story takes place two years after the defeat of Vartkes.





	Welcome Aboard

"Easy does it.", Buzz whispered into Zoey's ear.

He stood behind her with one arm around her waist and the other arm helping her hold up her rifle. Zoey was aiming carefully at an empty tin can which was sitting on a tree trunk not too far away. Slowly but surely she aligned her sights with the target.

"And...fire.", Buzz ordered.

Zoey squeezed the trigger, sending a red bolt of energy towards the can. It hit its target with a bang and sent it flying into the air. Myka watched as the red hot piece of metal flipped and spun as if it was doing a dance. But what came up had to come down, and it started to come down at him. Fortunately he stepped to the side and the can landed right next to him, burning the dirt upon impact. He gave a sheepish grin and his mother shook her head while laughing.

"Nice shot.", Buzz complimented.

"Thanks, Buzz.", Zoey said in gratitude.

She looked back at the tree trunk and saw a small blue rectangular object on it.

"What's that?", she asked Buzz.

"I dunno.", he shrugged. "Better check it out."

Zoey rolled her eyes at him and approached the trunk. She set her rifle down and picked up the blue object which had a hinge on it.

"It's a box.", she realized.

Buzz walked up to her, pretending to be curious. Myka did the same, but his curiosity was genuine.

"Let's see what's in it.", Buzz told her. Myka agreed and exclaimed, "Yeah, mom!"

Zoey slowly opened it. To her surprise, she found a silver ring with a beautiful blue jewel attached to it. Buzz wrapped his arms around her again, this time with both of them around her waist. Zoey blushed profusely.

"Explain yourself, Buzz.", she ordered. So he did.

"It's an Arcadian diamond.", he explained. "I found it a few months ago while exploring an abandoned mine. Do you like it?"

Zoey took out the ring and slipped it on her right ring finger.

"Perfect fit. And so stunning.", she stated before turning around so she and Buzz saw eye to eye.

Then, without warning, she pressed her lips into his. Buzz pulled her body tighter closer to his own and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before ending the kiss.

Buzz wiped away a tear forming under her eye and whispered, "I can never be like Big Joe, but this farm needs a family. Would you like that, Zoey?"

Zoey looked at Myka, then back at Buzz. Finally she made her decision.

"Well, we have been seeing each other an awful lot these past two years. So the answer is yes. I'll marry you, space cowboy."

"Yippee!", Myka shouted in excitement.

He ran over to them and hugged his mother first, then Buzz. Buzz picked up Myka and put him over his head so the boy could ride piggyback. Zoey interlocked her arm with Buzz's and together they went in the direction of the town to look for the local officiant.

"Welcome aboard.", Zoe said as she pecked his cheek and leaned her head against him.


End file.
